


MedBay Blues

by AllHailBurnoel



Series: Star Trek Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chris Pike (Mentioned), Hybrid AU, Hybrid!Jim, M/M, Phil Boyce - Freeform, Slight angst-ish, Tumblr Prompts, mckirk - Freeform, wolf!bones, worried!Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailBurnoel/pseuds/AllHailBurnoel
Summary: A semester into their first year Bones notices that Jim is avoiding getting his semesterly physicals. Obviously, he needs to get to the bottom of why Jim is avoiding his physicals.





	MedBay Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of an AU I sort of started on my secondary tumblr (Shippingtrek.tumblr.com). This story might not make complete sense without reading that post first, because I explain a little bit about what the hybrids are/how they work. I also go a bit more indepth about _why_ I chose each particular hybrid for the senior bridge crew.

Leonard stared straight ahead at the wall, he was trying desperately to keep himself from throwing the PADD in his hands against the wall in sheer frustration. This was the third time that Jim had missed the appointment Leonard had made him to get his physical done. It was like the kid didn’t understand that you had to have a physical done for every single semester, otherwise you get called up by the administration and put on suspension until you have it done. 

Which was why Leonard had gone ahead and took it upon himself to schedule Jim’s physical with him in the hopes that Jim would actually come to see him since he played hooky for the appointments with the other two doctors. He growled to himself and quickly jabbed his way onto the message screen of his comm to see where the hell Jim was. 

He fired off a message, pretending like he thought that Jim may have just forgotten his appointment and he was trying to remind him. He thumped down into the breakroom chair and waited for Jim to receive his message, Len nodded towards a nurse on the other side of the room when she looked over at him with a questioning look. 

Leonard could feel himself getting more and more agitated as his message continued to go unanswered, in fact, according to the messaging system Jim hadn’t even _read_ his message yet. A few taps on his PADD brought up Jim’s current medical records, what little information his records actually had, since it seemed like someone had just neglected to even see the kid since he was about 9 years old. 

The file had all of the stuff from his initial physical that had been done by Dr. Boyce when he had first arrived at the academy but then there was a huge chunk missing from before that, with the exception of a few ER visits for fighting. There was also a few additions from Leonard himself, mostly add ons about new allergies that he had discovered as well as some of the alternative vaccines he had received over the first semester at the academy. 

It listed his parents, obviously, as well as the approximate location of his birth since he was born out in space rather than on a planet. The file had him listed as a Class 3 hybrid, so he could theoretically go from fully human to a fully animal version of his hybrid, though Leonard had never seen any form of his hybrid nor did the file actually state what animal the hybrid side of his dna came from.

Len’s head tilted to the side slightly in irritation. It was going to be hard for any doctor to give him a full physical without knowing and seeing what hybrid he was especially since StarFleet required any hybrid, regardless of class, to show every stage of transformation they were capable of during a physical. Which meant that either Boyce had allowed Jim to leave without fully giving him a physical the first time around, which would explain why he was avoiding going to any doctor but Boyce or Boyce for some reason decided to not fill in the hybrid portion of Jim’s file. 

Either way Jim would have to transform this time if he wanted to avoid getting suspended.

Leonard was about to bring up his comm and send a message to Boyce to try and figure out why Jim’s hybrid was unlisted, but before he could do that his comm chirped with a message back from Jim. 

_‘Hey bonesie, Boyce did my physical for this semester this morning. Thought I told you. :)’_

He narrowly managed to keep himself from smashing his comm against the nearest surface. _“No, you asshole! You didn’t tell me that!”_ He typed back furiously, wondering if there was any way to convey anger via text.

_‘Oh...Sorry! :))’_ The emoticon really pushed all of Leonard's buttons, which is something Jim definitely knew. ‘You gonna be home tonight or are you saving lives all night’

_‘I should be done at 9 provided nothing gets fucked.’_

_‘See ya then :D’_

He snorted shoving his comm back into his pocket and stood up, heading back towards the main clinic since he wasn’t sitting around waiting for Jim anymore. He was still tempted to go and find Dr. Boyce to ask him why Jim went to him instead of just having his appointment with his friend but he still had a few hours left in his clinic rotation before he could actually leave. 

His tail twitched behind him in agitation as he entered the lobby and pulled up his next patients file as he called out their name. 

 

* * *

Leonard was back in the breakroom a couple of hours later, this time taking his actual break instead of waiting for Jim, having a civil conversation with Christine when the doors in front of them wooshed open. Neither of them looked up from their conversation but Leonard could already tell that it was Jim that had walked into the breakroom. 

Between the smell of Jim’s bodywash and the smell of grease coming from the large brown bag in his hand, it was easy to know that it was his roommate who grabbed the chair to his left and slumped down into it. “What are you doing here, Jim? I thought you said we were going to meet back at the dorm later?” 

Jim gave him a shy smile and shoved the bag across the table so that it was in front of Bones. “M’ sorry for not telling you about Boyce so I thought I’d go ahead and bring you lunch.”

As soon as the bag reached his hand Chapel got up and started heading back out into the clinic. “You two have a good lunch!” She called over her shoulder cheerfully. The only two other people in the breakroom quickly got up and followed her out. 

Bones watched her go with a frown on his face but he was quickly distracted by Jim starting to talk off to his side. 

“So, do anything interesting today?” Jim asked as he started pulling food out of the bag he had brought with him. He set a wrapped up sandwich down in front of Leonard along with a small grease soaked bag of fries and then pulled out an apple and set it down in front of himself. 

“It’s mostly been idiots who hurt themselves during Professor T’Ivar’s weapons to hand combat class.” He glared over at Jim and pushed the bag of fries closer to him. “Is that apple all you got for your lunch?” 

Jim stopped mid chew at Leonard’s growl and glanced down at his apple with wide eyes. “Um...yeah?” He answered, though it was more of a question than it was an answer. “You are always after me to eat healthy, Bones. Apples are healthy!”

Leonard could feel the fur at the base of his tail begin to puff itself up in annoyance and his ears twitched forward. “Did you eat breakfast?” 

He watched as Jim’s eyes flickered back and forth between his face and his ears nervously, which was an answer in and of itself since Jim was rarely ever nervous unless he _knew_ he was doing something Leonard would disapprove of. “I had breakfast.” 

All it took was one eyebrow being raised before Jim folded. “I ate an apple! That’s a breakfast food, Bones!” 

“You can’t eat apples for every meal, Jim! You need more calories than two apples will give you, especially since you have a hand to hand combat class later on today!” His tail lashed madly behind his chair, Jim was staring at him with wide eyes and he had to forcefully take a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

On a good day some people were intimidated by a wolf hybrid, he didn’t need to reinforce that fear by acting like an angry out of control lone wolf. It didn’t help that sometimes Jim reacted to his aggressively concerned disposition by acting like a prey hybrid would. Hell, just his tail lashing wildly was sometimes enough to make Jim a bit skittish. 

He could hear Jim’s foot thumping against the ground under the table. “You should be eating more than just some fruit, Jim. You are too active for that to be enough to sustain your bodies needs.” 

Jim did look a bit contrite at that. “I just haven’t been hungry the past few days, Bones, I’ll go back to eating normally in a few days.” 

Bones’ nostrils flared and his ears tilted forward towards the top of his head. “Does this happen often? Did you bring it up to Boyce, how many times has this happened to you?” Bones asked rapidly, his sandwich laying forgotten on its wrapping as he leaned towards Jim.

His roommate swallowed convulsively, Jim chuckled and instantly Bones knew he was going to try to change the subject away from himself. Instead of letting him, Bones grabbed a hold of his hand from across the table. “Jim, randomly losing your appetite for a few days isn’t normal, that is something that _should_ be addressed during a routine physical.” 

Jim was looking like he was about to bolt straight up out of his chair and off the edge of the earth. He obviously hadn’t intended for Bones to even notice the fact that he hadn’t been eating, let alone have him actually try to call him on it. However, before Bones could continue pressing him on it to see if he would eventually pop, Jim’s communicator chirped from his belt. 

Jim made a quick grab for the device, nearly sending it skidding across the table in his haste to get it opened to read the message. There was only a second or two of silence between them as Jim read the message, then Jim shot up out of his seat, grabbed his apple and his bag and started backpedaling towards the exit of the break room. “Sorry, Bones! I’ve gotta go, Pike wants to see me about something for one of my classes!” He stumbled over his own words as the door swooshed closed behind him. 

Leonard was left sitting at the table with one hand still hovering in the air from where it had been resting on Jim’s, his mind still spinning from his friends sudden and shocking departure. It wasn’t like this was the first time Leonard had even brought up his horrible eating habits, almost everytime he sees Jim with only something small to eat he says something, so Jim’s suddenly shifty behavior didn’t seem to fit right. 

He spared one glance towards the doors that Jim just fled through and then pulled out his own communicator to fire off a quick message to Dr. Boyce.

* * *

When he finally got to Boyce’s office the older doctor was sitting behind his desk sorting through what seemed to be a mountain made of different PADDs. He hadn’t even fully stepped into the office before Phil was motioning him to sit down in one of the chairs. 

“So I’m assuming you are here about Jim?” 

Leonard took a seat and nodded. “We both know he was avoiding his physical and I’m pretty darn sure you knew he was avoiding _me_ when he suddenly asked you to do his physical this morning.”

Phil pushed himself back from his desk with a sigh, he scratched his hand through his hair and gave Leonard a sharp contemplative look. “I knew he was avoiding the other doctors, yes. I had, however, hoped that perhaps you just didn’t have the time to do his physical this morning rather than him coming to me to avoid you.” 

Leonard blinked. “He didn’t tell you that I was supposed to do his physical?” 

“He told me you had to cancel on him.” Phil admitted softly. 

Bones leaned back into his chair and heaved a hefty sigh. “So he’s taken to avoiding me like he does every other doctor.” 

“Leonard, I doubt this is about avoiding _you_.”

“It’s about not wanting anyone to know what his hybrid is, isn’t it?” Leonard could practically feel his blood pressure rising as he realized that Jim was allowing his health to be put in jeopardy just because he didn’t want Leonard to know what he was hybrided with. “Why is he so worried about that, it’s not like people are all that prejudice against hybrids anymore.” 

Phil sent him a look that showed just how uncomfortable this line of questioning was making him, Leonard knew he didn’t want to tell him what was going on with Jim but he just didn’t understand _why_. Obviously there was the issue of doctor patient confidentiality but Leonard highly doubted that confidentiality was what was making Phil so uncomfortable talking to him. 

He watched Phil shuffle around his desk, clearly trying to avoid answering him for as long as he could. His heart seemed to lodge itself farther and farther into his throat with every second that passed without some kind of answer. 

“Like I said, Leonard, I doubt he is avoiding you. It took nearly three months before Pike was able to get him to come in for his intake physical!” Phil said, his hands were waving about in the air trying to convey his shock at how long it had taken. “Even then, Pike had to spend half an hour convincing Jim to just show me the first stages of his transformation and that was only after I mildly sedated him! He never even fully transformed so I couldn’t check to see if his full hybrid form was in good health.” 

Phil looked about as exasperated even just thinking about his first medical encounter with Jim as Leonard felt every time Jim got himself hurt. “I’m not sure why he is so secretive about his hybrid self but he seemed almost _ashamed_ of it. He wouldn’t transform at all this time.” 

That set off a lightbulb in his head. Jim obviously needed his physicaland if he wasn’t willing to let Phil do it then there was no other course but for Leonard to forceit on him. “Thanks for the information, Phil.” He said cryptically as he stood up from his chair and started heading for the door. “I’ll see you on Monday, have a good weekend!” 

He pretty much ignored Boyce trying to call after him as he started formulating a plan. He and Jim were going to talk through this, even if it killed him.

* * *

Leonard balanced a brown paper bag full of food in one hand while he tapped his security code into the panel beside the door to his dorm room. His plan was to hopefully get Jim as comfortable and relaxed as possible. Then try to worm out what was bothering him, it was no longer about just figuring out what hybrid Jim is, it was now about trying to figure out why Jim was so ashamed of being a hybrid. 

He walked into the room, shifting the bag of food from arm to arm as he shrugged his way out of his cadet jacket and threw it onto the coat rack in the corner. Jim was predictably sitting at the little table that was off in the corner of their little kitchenette, several of his PADDs were sitting scattered around the table. Leonard smirked and headed over to the younger man.

He let the bag thump down onto the table, Jim jumped slightly, his eyes flew to look up at Leonard. “Bones! You scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry, kid. Thought you had heard me come in.” 

Jim blinked and looked at the clock on his PADD. “I didn’t realize it was time for you to be back yet, I thought I had a few more hours before you left Medical.” He had a slightly disgruntled look on his face as he grabbed his scattered PADDs and started stacking them on top of each other in one corner of the table. “What’s in the bag.” He asked, his nose twitching as the smell of the food finally wafted over to him. 

“Well, since I was done my rounds a little early I decided to return your favor from this afternoon.” Leonard grabbed the bag and pulled it towards himself, he laid down a few cartons of food from Jim’s favorite italian restaurant. He had made sure to get almost all of his best friends favorite, allergy safe, foods. “I hope you’re hungrier than you were at lunch.”

He watched as Jim grabbed one of the containers and started to dig in, he took his own seat next to Jim and turned most of his attention to his own food. But what little attention wasn’t on his food was honed in on Jim, trying to see if anything was off. “How were your classes?”

“Ther ‘ere goot.” Jim said threw a mouthful of spaghetti and Alfredo sauce. He swallowed when Bones glared at him and started talking. “They were good, I only had hand to hand combat after I saw you at Medical, before that I only had four classes that all went well.” 

Leonard decided that since Jim was in a good mood from the food and his classes he might as well try to push his luck just a little bit more. “How did your physical with Boyce go?” He asked as nonchalantly as he could. 

There was a few seconds of tense silence. “It went okay.” 

“Just okay?”

Jim squirmed and put his fork down. “I’m pretty sure you know what goes on in a physical, Bones, you don’t need me to walk you through it.” 

Leonard couldn’t keep himself from frowning, nor could he keep his annoyance from causing his ears to flicker forwards. “Jim…” He started, his hand rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed forcefully. “Is it just doctors in general that you don’t trust or is it just me?” 

_That_ got a reaction out of him. His face was equal parts shocked, confused and hurt. “Bones, you know I trust you!” 

“Really? Do you, Jim?” He huffed. “Because I scheduled a physical for you after I saw how uncomfortable you were with dealing with another doctor but instead of coming in for it you went to Boyce and _lied_ about me needing to cancel so that you could stay away from me.” 

“That - Bones!” Jim yelped as Leonard stood up from his chair. “That....that wasn’t about you! That was....that was all me, Bones. It wasn’t about not trusting you, hell I trust you more than I trust anyone else in the world!” He jumped up and grabbed ahold of Leonard’s shirt sleeve. He tugged on it until Leonard turned and faced him, then he was grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a hug. 

Leonard just stood there for a few seconds, completely still, until his brain caught up with what was going on. He wrapped his arms tight around Jim’s chest and hugged him as tight as he dared to. Neither of them said anything as they hugged or when Jim rested his head on Leonard’s shoulder.

“I was just...worried.” Jim mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric of Bones’ shirt.

Leonard’s frown deepened. “Worried about what? Is there something wrong with you that you think I would have reported to StarFleet? Wait, are you sick and you think StarFleet will kick you out because of it?!” He hissed anxiously. “Jim, you know I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

Jim pulled back from the hug and Leonard just barely managed to keep himself from grabbing him and pulling him back, as it was his tail was lashing behind him madly while his mind raced with all the possible illnesses Jim could have that would cause him to lose his appetite and be exceptionally wary. “Bones. I’m not sick, I’m not worried about getting kicked out of the academy or anything…” Jim sighed warily and took a step back. 

Bones could see that he was contemplating whether or not he was going to tell him what was truly going on, he just stood still and tried as hard as he could to project his willingness and want to help. 

“You already know about Frank.” 

Leonard nodded and tried to keep his anger at hearing Jim’s bastard of a step-dads name from showing on his face. He already knew some of what that asshole had done to Jim in his youth thanks to a bottle of ten year old whiskey but he knew he had never been told the whole story. 

Jim bit his lip. “My mother didn’t really care when I presented as a Class 3 hybrid but Frank just so happened to be one of the few people who still hated hybrids. I mean, he hated and abused me before I presented, sure, but he was a hundred times worse after I presented.” There were fine tremors in his hands and Leonard could hear the faint shake in his voice as his mind no doubt brought up some terrible memories. “At first they thought I was a Class 1 hybrid since I couldn’t regress back into a fully human form but after awhile I managed to get the hang of it and eventually I was classified as a Class 3 since I changed fully into my hybrid animal two times.”

He could feel his blood pressure rising in anticipation of whatever abuse he was about to hear. “Let me guess, he decided to take his hatred of hybrids out on you? I may be a doctor but if I ever meet this son of a bitch my hippocratic oath is goin’ out the damn window.” 

That got a watery chuckle and another hug, but this time Jim did let go of him when he started to talk again. “He spent the first three years of me being a hybrid berating and mocking me, then the first time I fully transformed he locked me in a cage.” Jim rubbed his face against Bones’ shoulder and shuddered. “I was left in there for almost a week until my mom finally came home, she let me out but she left a day or two later and he did it again. Those were the only two times I ever fully transformed into my hybrid before I came to the academy.” 

“And the only times you have transformed at the academy have been during your physicals with Boyce.” Bones just wanted to see whether or not Jim actually trusted him enough to tell him the truth, since Boyce had already said that Jim had never fully transformed during his physicals. 

Jim shook his head in the negative. “I only ever transformed halfway and Pike had to get Phil to sedate me before I would even do that.” 

Bones smiled slightly and nuzzled his nose against the crown of Jim’s hair, relieved that his friend still trusted him. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Jim’s chest. He felt Jim shiver against him and he started slowly rocking the two of the back and forth just a little bit. His tail curled around his leg and the tip thumped against the outsides of Jim’s thigh affectionately. 

“You know I would never care about what your hybrid is, right? I was only upset because I thought you were hiding something that was wrong with your hybrid side and avoiding me.” 

There was a few seconds of nothing before Jim nodded, he felt Jim’s arms give him a gentle squeeze back. “You really don’t care?” 

“You could be a wasp hybrid and it wouldn’t change anything, Darlin’.” 

There was a small chuckled and then he pulled out of Leonard’s arms. “Do you think you would have time tomorrow to do my physical?” He asked, his voice was meek, like he didn’t actually think that Leonard would agree. 

Leonard’s brow furrowed. “You had your physical with Boyce already.” 

“Yeah but I never went through any of my hybrid stages this time around and I don’t think Pike is going to be able to get the admiralty to overlook another technically incomplete physical.” 

“I’ll fit you in somewhere, I’ll let you know when before you head off to your morning classes.”

* * *

“Okay.” Leonard started as he put his tri-corder down and moved to type some of his findings into his PADD, “Besides your blood pressure being a bit on the low side, I believe you are doing pretty well. All that’s left is making sure your hybrid side is in good condition too.”

Jim inhaled sharply and kicked his feet against the edge of the bio-bed, Bones watched him bite his lip and try to avoid his gaze. “Could you, um, turn around?” 

A stark red blush painted itself over Jim’s face and chest when Leonard raised his eyebrow, but nevertheless Leonard turned around and kept his eyes plastered to the wall in front of him. The fact that Jim was blushing was sort of hilarious to him. In the few months that he had known Jim, he had never actually seen the kid be embarrassed by anything, let alone see him blush all the way down past his neck. 

Honestly, it made him want to find out what else would make Jim blush and just how far down that blush actually goes. 

When Jim cleared his throat Leonard turned around. It took him almost a minute to actually register what the first stage of Jim’s hybrid even was. 

But once he realized what it was, several of his concerns came to light. On top of Jim’s head were a pair of light sandy colored ears, they weren’t as long or as floppy as a lop breed’s were, instead they stood straight up and were only about six inches tall. The only other difference in Jim’s physique was a downright adorable little ball of fur that poked out above the top of his red cadet slacks. His tail was attached at the top of his tail bone and much like his ears was made up of sand colored fur. 

“You’re a bunny hybrid?” Bones blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Jim’s blush increased tenfold and his eyes flickered around the room to avoid Leonard’s eyes. His tail twitched back and forth, which automatically drew Leonard’s attention to it, and Leonard had to try and secretly adjust himself so that Jim couldn’t see the way his new appendages had actually affected him. 

“There’s a reason I don’t go prancing around with my hybrid side showing.” Leonard had to lean in and strain to hear Jim’s mumbled reply. 

“Maybe you should.” 

Leonard didn’t wait to take in the shocked look on Jim’s face, he turned to pick up his tri-corder to give Jim a scan while he walked towards the bio-bed to start a physical exam. “Does anything hurt? Any changes from the last time you transformed?” He asked carefully as he gestured for Jim to lay down on his stomach so he could get a good look at his tail. 

“No, everything was fine and nothing hurts, Bones.” Jim’s answer was muffled by his head being buried in his arms, but his arms didn’t manage to completely quiet the sharp intake of breath when Leonard prodded the skin directly around Jim’s tail with the tips of his fingers. His arms also didn’t stop Bones from hearing the whine that left his lips as he rubbed and massaged his way around the new appendage. 

“Your skin is extremely sensitive.” Leonard hummed quietly as he moved to give Jim’s ears the same prodding, though he had to rub and pull slightly on his ears to assure that there were no deformities or lumps along the insides. “It’s most likely because you don’t transform often, the skin around your tail and ears probably never gets used to having to stretch to accommodate them.” 

Jim’s only reply was another high pitched whine and Leonard turned to watch as his hips squirmed around on the table every time he ran his fingers over Jim’s ears. “You alright, Darlin?”

“Nngh.” Jim groaned. 

Leonard’s eyebrow raised and he smirked before pressing his fingers along the edges of his tail one more time, then he turned back and jotted some notes down on his PADD. “Can you fully transform for me?” 

Jim was silent for a few seconds. His back was still pretty tensed up, though Leonard could see that this time it wasn’t from being anxious about transforming, instead it was because he was aroused. 

Once Jim started to rise up from the bio-bed Leonard went ahead and turned around so that Jim would have some privacy to transform in. He waited until he heard a few little squeaks and a snuffle and when he turned around he was greeted by a tiny bunny sitting in the center of the bio-bed. 

“Well aren’t you just a precious little thing.” He crooned before he could stop himself. He reached down and gently nudged at Jim’s backside until he hopped over into his palm. 

Jim was only slightly bigger than his palm, but considering most small breeds of rabbits didn’t ever get any bigger than five or six pounds that didn’t really surprise him. Much like he had done with Jim’s ears and tail, he ran his fingers tenderly over each of his legs and palpated his stomach. He did a second check on Jim’s ears and tail, just to make sure that he hadn’t missed anything while Jim was half human. 

His hand stroked down Jim’s back, he pulled up his lips slightly and checked his teeth for any breaks or chips. Thankfully, he didn’t find anything truly wrong though Jim was definitely a bit skittish and jumpy in his bunny form. That could, however, just be his rabbit instincts going haywire because he was literally being cradled in the hands of a predator hybrid. 

Leonard just let himself sit on the edge of the bio-bed and stroke Jim’s fur for a minutes. Of course after a few minutes Jim started to truly squirm around in his hand, Leonard placed him back down on the bed and stepped away so he could transform back. 

When Jim was fully human against he stayed sitting on the bio-bed. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Bones asked, he turned so he could finish his report and send it into Jim’s medical file.

“It wasn’t too bad.” Jim answered. “It was a lot easier than when Phil tried to have me transform.” 

“Well, you weren’t sedated this time so it was probably less stressful.” Leonard said off handedly. He typed the last few words in, hit the send button and turned back around. 

Only to find Jim standing right in front of him with a slight blush on his cheeks. He was about to ask why Jim was so close to him when Jim leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. 

Leonard’s mind ground to a complete halt for a second or two before his brain caught up with what was going on, then he was surging forward and taking control of the kiss. 

Jim and him both fought for dominance, but eventually he won out. He nudged Jim backwards until they were backed up against the bio-bed. His hands wrapped around the back of Jim’s thighs so that he could lift him up and set him down on the edge of the bed. 

Jim’s thighs spread around his hips and Bones let one hand drift down to rub over Jim’s abs while the other went behind his head to cup the back of his neck to keep their lips firmly pressed together. 

He didn’t stop kissing Jim until he knew that they both had to come up for air if they didn’t want to pass out in the middle of a medbays exam room. But even as Jim gasped softly to try and regain his breath, Bones didn’t stop instead he just moved down to suck a hickey into the side of Jim’s neck, not caring about whether or not the mark would be able to be hidden by his best friend’s uniform. 

He groaned as Jim lifted his leg to wrap it around his waist so that he could grind their cocks together. The hand that had been rubbing Jim’s abs traveled backwards to skim under the waistband of Jim’s slacks, but before he could cup Jim’s ass his hand brushed against a soft patch of fur. He let out another groan, he tried to muffle it against Jim’s skin as he realized that Jim had half transformed and he could feel that cute little tail poking out of the top of his pants. 

“You’re gonna kill me, Darlin’” He growled out as he scratched his nails against the skin around Jim’s tail. 

“Nngh” Jim whined as he ground his hips forward even harder, at this point he wasn’t even embarrassed about his hybrid anymore, now he just wanted to get off. And it didn’t hurt that Bones was obviously getting off on his hybrid attributes either. “Not if you...if you kill me first, Bones!” 

Leonard was practically grinding Jim threw the bio-bed, he could feel heat starting to pool in his stomach as he grabbed Jim’s leg and hiked it up just a little bit higher so he could grind down against him even harder. 

He could hear Jim’s whines getting higher pitched and he felt Jim’s shudder as a wet patch started to seep into the front of Jim’s jeans. He didn’t stop thrusting against Jim until he felt his balls tighten; he practically howled and bit down on Jim’s neck as he came. 

When he came back to his senses he pulled away from Jim’s neck, he had left a pretty dark bite mark along the side of Jim’s neck, it honestly looked like he had almost broken skin when he had bit down. 

Leonard watched as Jim adjusted the front of his jeans. “Why the hell haven’t we done that before?” 

“The grinding or the physical?” Jim laughed. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow and smacked Jim on the ass as he jumped down from the bio-bed and walked around him to get his shirt off the counter. “Both.” 

“Well, I don’t need another physical till next semester but I wouldn’t mind grinding some more as long as we aren’t in another medbay.” 

“What do you have against medbays?”

Jim smiled and pulled his shirt down over his head. “I may like you, Bones, but I don’t think I’ll ever like medbays.”

* * *

Later on, when Jim and Bones were laying in bed after going a few vigorous rounds, something finally seems to click in Bones’ head. 

He blinked a time or two and looked down at Jim’s head. “Jim?”

Jim shifted and nuzzled his face into Bones’ chest. “Wha’zit?” He mumbled sleepily. 

“If you don’t like medbay’s does that mean we’ll never be able to fulfill my medical kink?” 

That earned him a snort. “Maybe at my next physical, Bones…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
